Welcome To The Dark Side
by silvereyes01
Summary: A story about a slam inmateRiddick. I do not recommend reading this if you are sensitive to dark themes.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome To The Dark Side

Rated R for general bad attitudes, violence, language, and adult themes.

Feedback needed. Good or Bad.

I do not own any of the characters from PB or TCOR. I make no money off of this.

Whiny stupid bitch. Slams bad enough without having to hear someone whining. Hearing somebody cry over being locked down, being hunted, being in the dark. Don't people think? Do people not understand the consequences of what they do, Or do they just do a crime and not think about what would happen should they get caught. Isn't that why most big crimes are deemed penitentiary chances? There's a huge hint there. Its not just a fun name it means you have a chance at hitting the Pen. Slam/Pen whatever, you call it what you want. Penitentiaries were nice cozy places on Earth where criminals where sent. Back when criminals had human rights. Back when they fed you three times a day and supplied an arts and crafts time. Those fuckers back then thought they were bad-ass's. Thought they were the big timers doing a 10 year stretch in a penitentiary. Well come to a Slam, see how long you last. Come watch the shit the guards can pull on you. See them kill the inmates. Watch them rape the women or hell even the men. Watch them smirk the whole time because no one cares what they do. And that's just the fun part. Watch other inmates fuck each other, kill each other, hell sometimes eat each other. Watch the chaos, the eye for an eye mentality, watch the way someone gets tortured for trusting. Watch it all for 3 straight years and tell me if you could take fresh meat sitting on the other side of the hallway whining.

"Hey you stupid bitch shut the fuck up."

Whimper then silence. God I hope someone snapped that sorry bitches neck. She was definitely fucking up my shiv time. Carving a shiv is no easy task when you've got rocks to do it with. I heard today that Riddick escaped Butchers Bay, all the inmates cheered. They think he's some Pancho Villa, or Robin Hood. Guess whenever he escapes it gives them hope. Stupid fucks. Like Riddick would ever help anyone but himself. I sure as hell wouldn't if I were him. He's stayed alive this long because he knows better than to get involved with whinny stupid bitches. I'll give it to the man though, he's better than fucking Houdini.


	2. A Team?

Welcome to The Dark Side

Rated R for violence, language, adult themes. Overall Dark themes.

I don't own Riddick, Jack or Imam. I do own the original characters.

Making no money off of this.

Feedback needed. Short chapter.

Sorry for readers of this story and Revelation I've been on vacation.

3 months later.

I can hear the stomping vibrating through the whole slam. The yelling, the screaming. Riddick meet a merc yesterday and of all places he's getting sent here. I suppose they are sending him here because like they say we are the worst of the worst. Such compliments. The inmates are going berserk. Some with envy, some with hope, and a small few glad they might get a shot at the title. Crazy fucks. As for me, I'm indifferent. Who really gives a fuck. He's a man, just a man. I heard he's not bad to look at. Well I guess I'll see. Hope he can fight as good as they say because these fucks are sure going to test him soon as he comes down the pipe.

"Hey Steel, can I have a word?" I moved my body sideways to allow the small guy calling my name access to my cell.

"What" I watched his face screw up, smelled fear on him.

"Um with Riddick coming and all we are going to have a brawl and I was wondering if you wanted to sign up on uh our team?" The small guy whose name happened to be Sneed asked.

I threw my head back and laughed. This little guy was asking me to brawl with his team. This little fuck had more balls then I anticipate.

"You know I don't work with teams Sneed."

"I.. I know but you can't I mean you shouldn't go it alone with Riddick around." The man in front of me said this all very quickly.

Oh so that was why. Inmates were scared of the big bad Riddick. From what I've heard they damn well should be. But for this fucker to think I needed his teams protection from Riddick was laughable.

"Your concern is surprising, but I'm not scared of Riddick and I sure as fuck don't need anyone's protection from him." I jumped at the man who went running out of my cell and down the dark ass halls.

Did that little fuck really think I would sign up with a team just because Riddick was coming? And did him and his team think I would actually need protection from some newbie? Granted Riddick might have lived his life in Slams but he was new here and this was my stopping ground. As long as he remembered that we'd be just fine.


	3. Where in the hell can I get an apple lik...

Welcome To The Dark Side

Rated R for violence, language, and adult situations.

I do not own Riddick, Jack, I do own all originals though.

I'm making no money off of this. Feedback needed. Thanks to Riddicksbabygirl for the reviews: this chapters for you.

The closer Riddick's transport got to the maximum security slam deemed The Fortress, the more chaos resumed below. Inmates were rounding up their teams for the big brawl that was taking place in just a few short hours. The brawl was supposed to be a celebratory thing for Riddick's arrival, but most joined in just at a chance to take the big guy down. As for me, I'm just getting ready by sharpening my shivs.

"I hate this fucking place." I yelled into the dark hoping to scare the rats that lived around the cells. I laid back down onto what they call a bed and continued to sharpen the shiv I was holding up. I could see my reflection in the blade. Green eyes peered back and I could see my black hair slicked back. Nerves were jumping in my body as I heard the transport that was bringing big evil hit the hangar. Knowing that this slam would be a few bodies short tomorrow, I kissed the blurry ripped picture of my father for protection and opened my cell door. I heard the de-toxin air hitting the walls in the chamber above and knew that it would only be a short time before the fucked up guards threw Riddick from the 20 foot drop. If you made it down the drop alive and with no serious injuries you were, for the most part, okay. I felt a twinge of guilt for this man because there were 2oo inmates waiting to start the shiving contest as soon as he came out of the hole. No time for him to even get his bearings. No one could be as good as they say he is, so I figured he'd be dead soon after he dropped from the hole. I was watched intently by the other inmates when I stepped up to the middle of their so called- shiving circle. I listened quietly as I heard a heavy body hit the pipes in the 20 foot drop. All the inmates were on their toes whooping and roaring. As soon as the body, which I had no chance to see, made its way from the hole the rumble was on. I was attacked from behind by a man who stayed a couple cell blocks from me. He smelled like shit and that made it hard to get close to him. I probably looked like I was fighting a sword fight from the way I was lunging from so far away. Once I shived him in the gut ,I was attacked by yet another short shit with too much testosterone and not enough brains. This one was easy to take down, he was young with no real shiv experience, and the adrenaline rush I already had from my first kill was making me very fast and very strong. I fought on that way for awhile. I knew I personally took down five men. It wasn't even a brawl after the first man jumped me, I was fighting for my life. And my life meant a lot, even if it was a shitty one.

Once things had settled down and the wounded limped from the circle. I looked around to see if Riddick had made it through or if not, who had shived him. To my surprise, he was standing up legs crossed at the ankles, shined eyes staring my way, eating an apple.

"How the fuck did he get an apple?" I was totally amazed at the fact that he had an apple. I hadn't seen an apple for years let alone tasted one. The fact that he had the apple made me walk towards him.

"I thought you had a good chance of surviving this, I thought you had a better chance of not getting seriously injured, but I had never guessed that you were a magician."

Riddick looked at me seriously, guess he wasn't much for conversation.

"What would make you think that?" He asked voice deep, gravely, and damn sexy.

"Well you killed those men and pulled an apple out of one of their asses, seems pretty magical to me."

Riddick smirked and held out his hand.

"Richard B. Riddick escaped convict, murderer, and magician."

I smirked back, clasping his strong hand in mine.

"Steel Sly, killer, hacker, and magic connoisseur.

At that he laughed a deep hollow sound and walked away tossing half the eaten apple at me.


	4. Thoughts in the dark

Welcome To The Dark Side

Rated R for general bad attitudes, violence, language, and adult themes.

Feedback needed. Good or Bad.

I do not own any of the characters from PB or TCOR. I make no money off of this.

Sorry about the delay. If you want to know why, read my bio.

Warning: short chapter

Life sucks. I have come to the conclusion that no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, or who you help, life will still kick you in the ass. Before I came to Slam, I did good things for people. I gave homeless people money, returned lost dogs, and gave donations to charity. Sure I killed a few people, but none of them were innocent. They all deserved it.

I sat on my bunk staring up at what they call a ceiling and thought about my life. To say the least I was bored. I was starting to suffocate in this hole. I needed a way to keep my mind away from my present circumstances. The best way that I knew how to stop thinking was to fight. I knew there was going to be a fight tonight down in the hall. A fight that would not only keep my mind off of my torture, but I'd also be able to win some items. Items were a good thing, especially if you got into a tight scrap. Hell maybe I'd see a glimpse of Riddick again. The man was surely everything I had heard. He's racked up quite a body count since he's been here and his name is spoke in whispers. As for me I haven't gotten to speak to him since the first day he got here. He's roomed up with some bitch fresh off the ship. Killed her father or some shit. Heard she's a ugly raggedy bitch. Guess men will take what they can get.

So I guess I'll go to the fights. Get out some aggression. Stop my thoughts. Hell I might even exhaust myself into sleeping tonight.


	5. Am I too young to die?

Welcome To The Dark Side

Rated R for general bad attitudes, violence, language, and adult themes.

Feedback needed. Good or Bad.

I do not own any of the characters from PB or TCOR. I make no money off of this.

Sorry about the delay. If you want to know why, read my bio.

Short chapter.

The noise from the excitement of watching people beat the shit out of each other is deafening. I walked along the circle inquiring on the fighters and the bets. I noticed Riddick sat in the corner with his hands behind his head. He was definitely issuing a silent challenge to ever man and women in the pit. He was a cocky son of a bitch. I smiled.

"What you smiling at, like what you see?"

I adjusted my eyes to the grubby, stocky man in front if me. Definitely needed a bath.

"Hey bitch I'm talking to you!" He yelled as I walked away wondering why god even gave men a brain at all. Seemed like they never used it.

"So you like them dirty huh?" Sounded like gravel being run over.

I turned around and came nose to chest with Riddick. Damn he was a lot taller than me.

I ran my eyes over his face probably longer than I should have. I loved his eyes.

"Like what you see?" He smirked as he said it and I had a thought somewhere in the back of my mind about cruel irony.

"No." I stated plainly watching him throw his head back and laugh.

He cocked his head to the side again. It made me feel like he was inspecting me. And I hated myself for hoping I would pass his test. Wondering why I even cared.

"You fighting?"

I looked around and decided that I at least should get one good blow in. Nothing like a good ass kicking to release stress.

"Yeah" I answered rolling my shoulders and popping my neck.

"Good I'll be in the circle in five minutes. Come with your bells on." With that he laughed again and I wondered at what age were you considered to young to die.


	6. What the hell happened?

Welcome To The Dark Side

Rated R for general bad attitudes, violence, language, and adult themes.

Feedback needed. Good or Bad.

I do not own any of the characters from PB or TCOR. I make no money off of this.

Sorry about the delay. If you want to know why, read my bio.

Change of narrator voice in this chapter. Let me know if its confusing.

I have no fucking idea what happened. I was in the circle with Riddick taking a fighters stance when it happened. I was thinking in my head that I had to find a weakness to even have a chance at winning this fight. I had all my focus set on the man before me. That's where I messed up. I paid too much attention to the man before me and none to the ones behind me. I felt something sharp gash my side and burning pain before I realized what had happened. I wondered why Riddick would set me up for a second until I realized the death look wasn't aimed at me but the fuck behind me. All I remembered before the world turned dark was that Riddick looked like all of hell and its armies when he was mad.

Steel woke up to a blinding headache and excruciating pain. She was aware of why she had both but she had no idea what the heavy weight on her arm was for. Turning her head she damn near screamed at seeing Riddick.

"Heavy fucker." Steel thought pulling her arm out from under his sleeping form.

Riddick stirred raising his eyelids a little.

"Thought you weren't going to make it." She noticed his voice was even deeper when he was groggy.

Steel stared at him for a second trying to remember how she had gotten back to her cell or why Riddick was there.

"Did anyone ever teach you it isn't polite to stare?"

Steel shook her head and looked away.

"How'd I get back up here?" She was talking to the wall. Her back to him.

"I picked your dying ass up and brought you up here. Figured it was the least I could do since my magnetic pull got you shived." He was smirking again and she could feel it.

"Don't know what's so damn funny all the time." Steel said angrily trying to sit up.

Riddick put his hand on her chest .

"Your not going anywhere, you can't sit up yet. You'll pull out those great looking stitches I did."

"Fuck off."

Riddick looked like he was amused and it made Steel even more pissed.

"Gee Riddick thanks for the kind act now get your fucking hand off me and get out of my cell."

"Can't" It was a simple statement. He made it sound like it made all the scense in the world.

"And why not?"

"Cus that girl I was shacked up with is a bit of the jealous type."

Steel turned slowly to face the man that pissed her off so damn much.

"And Big Evil's scared of some no name bitch?"

Riddick's eyes glinted in the dark.

"No but your in no state of heath to fight off another murder attempt."

Steel laughed

"And what does she suppose your doing in here looking for more apples?"

Riddick tilted his head back and laughed.

"No she thinks I'm fucking you, and by the way you were screaming when I threw that alcohol on your wound she had right too."

Steel actually blushed red.

"Like you could make me scream." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Riddick's face grew serious.

"How bout we let you heal up and we'll see what I can make you do."

Steel laughed again. Nervously this time.

"Um yeah well I'm tired."

Riddick smirked as she shut her eyes tightly and rolled back over.


	7. A Deadly Game

Wow it has been so long. Let me apologize, life happens. Anyway on with the show….

He has to know I'm awake, I thought to myself. I'd been watching the display of back

muscles protesting for the last 10 minutes. Riddick sat shirtless with his back to me

making what I can only guess as another weapon.

"Back again at staring?

Ahh there it was. I'd been waiting for a shitty remark.

Moving slowly I sat myself up flicking Riddick off, grunted from the pain. Stitches

pulled against flesh. Swear poured down my face.

Riddick popped his neck and laid down the metal he had been working on.

"Why get up Steel" I heard a hint of fatigue in his voice.

"I got to take a piss Riddick; you know people do that from time to time."

He put his hands up in the shape of a cup and raised his eyebrows at me. I swear the man

could be so damn annoying.

"Fuck off Riddick" I said grunting finally getting to my feet. I hobbled away to what the

fuckers of the prison called a "toilet" and relived myself. Pulling myself up was

excruciating but it was do able, do able was a good thing.

"See Riddick I can get up by myself now you can go back to your normal fucked-up

existence." Even to myself my voice sounded weak. I hated that.

"Can't I already told you." Riddick turned his attention back to the metal he was

molding.

"Well if your going to stay at least go get me some food."

"Can't I'm busy."

Damn I've never known someone to piss me off as much as this block of muscles could.

"Gee Riddick, you're a big fucking help."

"I try."

Man I think I could hit him with my shiv from here. Maybe knock him out and shut up

the one liners for awhile. In the end I decided not to. I wasn't scared I was just well I'm

not healed yet. If I was healed I'd definitely do it. I can't believe I got myself in this

situation. I broke my own rules and I almost died because of it. Probably would have if it

wasn't for Riddick. Damn now I owed him. I hated owing anyone anything. I thought of

seeing the ocean again before I feel back into a deep sleep.

"Steel" gravel calling my name. I opened my eyes feeling Riddick's body close to me.

"What?" I whispered still drowsy.

"Get under the covers its getting cold."

I hated being told what to do. But I had to hand it to him it was getting cold and a blanket

was luxury. I moved myself under the blanket a little and was surprised there was only a

twinge of pain.

"I'm either dying or getting better. Great fucking options."

Riddick laughs in my ear as I push myself even further under the blankets. Before I even

realize it I'm up against Riddick and he's hard as any metal I've ever felt. Fire raced

through me and it threw me off. I'd never felt that intense before by a little feel.

"That better be another piece of fruit Riddick." My voice sounded weird to my ears and it

made me mad.

"Only the best kind." Riddick smirked pushing harder against me.

Once again I feel that intense longing and it makes me really uneasy. I tensed my body and Riddick laughed.

"You talk a lot of shit steel, maybe one day I'll let you play with Big Evil."

I don't know what came over me but I pushed back moving my hips to rub against him.

Riddick let out a puff of air that made me laugh, but my laughter stopped when he put his

hand on my hip stopping me from moving. He put his mouth right next to my ear I

thought he was going to kiss me.

"Not yet Steel, but I promise soon."

Damn. The fucker was going to play hard to get. If he could hold out so could I, I'll just

lay here and act as if I don't want anything at all. We were playing a deadly game and

there could only be one winner. I was confident it would be me.


	8. I don't like him Really

Thanks for the reviews guys. Once again sorry for the whole waiting thing. Anyway I own no one from PB yada yada. This chapter's short because from here on out the story really rolls. R and R. On with the show….

I woke up this morning feeling better than I have all week. The throbbing pain was gone and I could move,

really move without anything hurting. I also woke up alone. Riddick was gone and it kind of hit me weird. Not

sure why. It's not like I like him or anything. I did a couple of stretches and was feeling on top of the world. Too

bad I couldn't get the fucker back that stabbed me. Riddick did that for me. Heard it was nasty. I couldn't help

the little feeling of pride that hit me. I have got to stop thinking about that. Everything I think about turns back

into Riddick. I have no idea why, he's such an un-likable asshole. I turned to the food that Riddick left before he

left. My appetite was back and damn I was hungry. There was a piece of paper under the make-shift bowl and

reading it caused me to laugh and then worry a little.

Steel,

Watch your back next time I can't go around saving women. Might mess up my reputation. (I hope that was sarcasm) When you're ready come meet me on my side of the slam. Come ready to dance, I told you about the girl.

R

A man of such words astounds me. I read the note again and tried to figure out what "when you're ready

meant" I have a guess. Yep, he's a motherfucker to the 10th power. I have no intention of going anywhere near

"his" side of slam. Might be nice to slam dance with this bitch that has it out for me though. Maybe I'll go just to

be able to fuck her up. I'd never go to see Riddick. That's a laughable thought. I hurried and ate and then

grabbed my shivs. Time to sharpen up, and see what's been going on.


	9. What's that emotion?

Don't own anyone from PB blah blah on with it….

R and R please.

I hide my shivs on various parts of my body before leaving my cell that night. I wasn't

stiff anymore and the stitches weren't pulling anymore. Another couple of days and I'd

be good as new. I walked slowly deeper into Slam. Past the place they served "food" and

into what was now known as Riddick's territory. To think the motherfucker had his own

little corner of hell. I wasn't going to find him. Hell no. I was going to kick some bitches

ass. Didn't want people thinking I had lost my nerve. It wasn't about Riddick at all. Cat

call from some old guy in his cell, flicked him off and kept going. There was virtually no

light down here and it's my guess that's why Riddick picked it. You get a little

claustrophobic when you're in a tight spot without light. Almost like those haunted

houses of old Earth I've read about, except down here the dangers real. Steeping around

something solid (body?) I moved deeper into the tunnel that ran to Riddick's hole. Two

men stood outside of the last tunnel into his chambers for lack of better words. I knew

they were there to stop anyone from coming in. I'd have to probably kill them to get to

the girl. One of Riddick's little test? As I walked up the taller of the two put a hand up to

stop me.

"What you want?"

Looking him over I let him know I was there to see Riddick.

"The boss is busy get lost."

I rolled my eyes. I'm getting a little sick of men telling me what to do lately.

"Get the fuck out of my way." My voice came out even scarier then I had expected.

"We can't orders from the boss, he's busy. But he's expecting you he should be finished

in a moment." The shorter one replied with such a heavy accent from somewhere it was

hard to understand him at all.

"I don't wait for anyone." I looked them both in the eyes making it understood before

stepping around them. They didn't try to stop me. The shorter guy just kind of sighed

figured I was a lost cause.

I walked into Riddick's hole and immediately wished I hadn't. Riddick naked with the

bitch underneath him looking like she was having the time of her life. From the way she

was moaning I'm surprised I hadn't heard her earlier. A deep hatred filled up in me and

I'm not quite sure what happened but all of a sudden I pushed Riddick off her and

plunged my knife in her throat. It was so quick she died with a look of surprise on her

face. To tell the truth I was a little surprised myself until I heard the tell tale gravel

behind me.

"Could have let me finish first."


	10. Ramblings

Thanks for all the reviews. Here we go again….

Next chapter will be long.

As I walked back up to my cell I thought about what the hell just happened. It wasn't the kill that bothered me,

she had it coming. Survival is top most on my list, even if I'm just saving my own shitty existence. It was Riddick

that bothered me so much. Everything I heard about him was true. Usually people carry a kind of legend that

they can never compare to. He was everything people whispered about him in dark corners. It made me a little

uneasy. I realized I wasn't like him. Had I killed a few people well sure but I cared. I cared about my father, my

family I'd never see again. Did it make me sick the first time I drove a shiv into someone? I think I puked for 5

minutes. Riddick probably laughed; glad he found something he was good at. I was a killer at heart, I knew that.

Knew that I was way too far into the dark side to be anything society deemed worthy, but Riddick, now he was

a different breed of animal. I think what bothered me is I had just found someone that was a bigger bastard than

me. On the other hand Riddick was confusing. Maybe he did things to confuse people. He didn't give a shit

about that girl I just killed. Was screwing her and didn't even lift a finger to stop me. Spitted off some one liner

with no remorse. That fits Riddick. On the other hand he saved my life. He killed the fucker who stabbed me,

and bandaged me up. Hell he even stayed with me. Slept with me to make sure I was okay. That was what

confused me, that didn't fit Riddick not the animal side. The only way to figure it out is to keep playing the game.

Now once that idea popped into my mind it made me smile. Maybe if I was lucky I'd be able to get rid of some

of my sexual frustration.


	11. I'll never live this down

Don't own anyone from PB. Originals are all mine. Thanks for the reviews. Change of POV's tell me if it confusing. I put Steel in Italics.

_I woke up in a shitty mood this morning. If it was morning, one can never tell when you're under ground. _

_I had a crazy dream of a panther chasing me through a jungle trying to rip out my jugular vein. I think _

_my sub conscious is trying to tell me something. I've decided to go back down to the fights tonight. I've _

_got too much pent up rage. I need something or someone to take it out on. I hate being stuck in this go _

_between. Things were much better before the big bad came here. I at least knew where I stood. I'm more _

_confused by the minute it seems lately. I think slams' finally getting to me, either that or Riddick's skull _

_fucking me, sounds right up his alley. I've decided to find all I can about him. Maybe then I'll understand _

_him. Yeah, and maybe one day I'll break out of this fucking place. _

_I walked into the mess hall and there he stood in all his glory. I couldn't believe how this fucker had _

_everyone eating out the palm of his hand, kind of impressive really._

"Steel" hard gravel once again.

I looked up at the sound of my name.

"_Riddick" _

He raised his eyebrows in a cocky way and walked over to where I was waiting in line.

He studied my face for a minute before grabbing a bowl of the mush we were getting.

"Not sleeping well?"

The smirk was back on his face. My eyes probably had black circles under them. I decided to give it back to

him, wipe that smirk off his face.

"_Not without you." _

He sobered up at that and I laughed. I walked away from him to a corner to slop up my breakfast. He stayed

where he was. Maybe I actually got to him. I smiled at that, wishful thinking.

I hung around my cell for awhile, doing push-ups, pull ups anything to get me ready for the fights. I was hoping

to score some good merchandise something I could use or sell. Hell a bar of soap would be great, a pack of

cigarettes even better. I dug around under my make-shift bed and came up with an old wooden box I hid my

possessions in. Tonight I'd lay my razor on the line. These things were damn useful in slam. Pocketing it I locked

my cell behind me and went down to where I knew the fights would be. People moved out of my way. Hell

even before Riddick people knew not to fuck with me. Well most did. I heard people yelling that I was on my

way down to the pit, warning the fighters that bigger hunters were on the move. I hope I get a shot at Adam. He

was a massive guy, hung around down here in the pit. I'd watched him fight and even though he was big he was

a little slow. I could take him, easy. Hands ushered me into the "ring". I put my razor up for grabs, should I lose

and stretched me legs waiting for my opponent. I turned around stretching my shoulders and I heard my

opponent get into the "ring". Good let's get this thing started. I turned around and found myself face to face with

Riddick. What was this déjà vu? He smirked. This was going to be a long night. I watched him limber up, while

waiting for the guy to shout the fight was on. And then it was. Riddick and me full on full combat. I felt once or

twice like I ran into a brick wall. I ducked and dodged trying to tire him out. My plan wasn't working to well.

Hit after hit and he was laughing at me. Blood was running down my face, making it hard to see him. I gave it all

I had, but I still landed on my back looking at the top of the shit hole I lived in. I carefully got up and handed him

my razor. Things were quiet. I might not have won but I gained some respect. That all blew out of the window

when he tossed me over his back like a sack of potatoes and declared me his prize, making all the dumb ass

men hoot and holler. It made it worse that I pounded him on the back to no effect as he carried me towards my

cell. I'll never live this down.


End file.
